


fraude

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Chanyeol queria ser muito mau sim, obrigada, mas Kyungsoo sempre soube que ele era uma fraude.chansoo





	fraude

**Author's Note:**

> baseado numa tirinha que vi no facebook

Park Chanyeol era conhecido por ser um cara alto pra caralho, ter a voz mais rouca e grave de toda a vizinhança e aquela expressão de quem tava sempre pronto pra entrar numa briga. Tinha recém feito uma tatuagem e já se achava o homem mais bruto de todo o bairro, obrigada, mas não era assim como as coisas realmente funcionavam.

Chanyeol era sim muito alto e tinha a voz grossa, mas as informações corretas acabavam por aí.

Do Kyungsoo era o único que o conhecia verdadeiramente, o único que sabia que aquela cara amarrada não passava de um truque pra que as pessoas não se atrevessem a zombar do tamanho de suas orelhas ou das adoráveis pernas tortinhas, e aquilo chegava a ser engraçado. Sabe?, quando você é a pessoa que sabe sobre a farsa por trás de todo o um metro e oitenta e poucos de outro alguém, descobrir pormenores de uma personalidade fofinha se torna algo hilário.

Chanyeol tinha uma caneca preta onde tomava leite morno com nescau, nela tinha escrito “Mau” em letras garrafais pra que todos ficassem sabendo sobre o quanto ele era muito rude sim, por favor pffff. Kyungsoo ria toda santa vez que o via sentado na porta de casa com aquela xícara na mão.

No dia que Chanyeol decidiu que deveria fazer uma tatuagem, Kyungsoo arregalou ainda mais os olhos grandes, abriu a boca pra rir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar naquela surpresa muda enquanto via o namorado andar de um lado pro outro, falando toda uma sorte de ideias que tinha e queria riscar na pele.

Dois dias depois, porém, um Chanyeol choroso num estúdio de tatuagem foi tudo o que Kyungsoo viu.

Era a tatuagenzinha mais minúscula e inofensiva da face da terra: Yeol de trás pra frente, no dedo da mão. Mas Chanyeol jurava que era a pior dor que um ser humano jamais conseguiria suportar – e até compararia à dor dum parto, caso já tivesse parido alguma vez na vida. O fato era que doía para um senhor caralho e ele se achava, sim, no direito de reclamar e choramingar e gritar e segurar, com força, a mão de Kyungsoo.

No fim da sessão única, Kyungsoo lhe comprou sorvete de creme com passas.

Quando chegaram em casa, Chanyeol todo choroso e com a boca suja de sorvete, Kyungsoo se deu conta de que, apesar de tudo, nem queria tanto assim que mais gente conhecesse o real Park Chanyeol, porque todo mundo se apaixonaria ainda mais quando percebesse a coisinha inumanamente adorável que ele realmente era.

Era tudo marra porque Chanyeol realmente queria ser um cara muito mal, mas no fundo era molinho e doce que nem pudim de pão. A carinha de perdido, o medo de filmes de terror e grilos, a birra descabida que fazia quando queria beijinhos e Kyungsoo estava chateado demais no meio duma briga pra lhe dar...

Chanyeol, no fim das contas, não passava de uma fraude adorável.


End file.
